Conventionally, in a printer for performing printing on a continuous long medium such as a rolled paper reeled out from a rotatable roll on which a pint paper such as a tape, a ribbon, etc., is wound on a page-by-page basis, when an error such as a jam occurred, at the time of resuming printing after recovery of the error, it is configured to perform recovery printing for performing reprinting of the page where printing could not be adequately performed due to the error
In the recovery printing, considering that the error might also have affected pages succeeding the page where the error occurred, a technique has been proposed in which reprinting is performed from a page preceding the page where the error occurred by predetermined pages by accessing a buffer that stores print data on a page-by-page basis (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, there is also proposed a technique in which, when reprinting is performed from a page preceding the page where an error occurred by predetermined pages, a pattern serving as a mark is initially printed so that a user of the printer can readily confirm that the reprinting was initiated from which page, and then reprinting is performed (see, for example, Patent Document 2).